Automotive systems are complex systems that include computers and components to operate and monitor the operation of automotive vehicles. The systems typically include a processor that controls and monitors engine operation and the like. The system generally operates various control systems that perform automotive functions. By monitoring, minor problems can be identified and corrected before becoming major problems.
However, monitoring and identifying faults can require substantial resources. These resources can be costly in terms of size and financial resources.